universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show is an animated television series that was based on the cartoon characters created by Walter Lantz. It was created by well-known animator Bob Jaques. Jaques directed the first 13 episodes alongside Alan Zalove, until the 14th episode, where Zalove becomes the sole director until the end of the series. It was produced by Universal Cartoon Studios and aired on 11:00 AM Saturdays from May, 8 1999 until March, 28 2002 on the Fox Kids channel. The show also aired in Canada on YTV, and in the United Kingdom on CBBC. On July 9, 2018, The show returns in the United States, and reruns will air on NBCUniversal's owned channel, Universal Kids. It is an updated version of The Woody Woodpecker Show with characters from the original series and a few new ones appearing in their own segments. Each 22-minute episode consists of three segments, two featuring Woody Woodpecker, and one starring Chilly Willy (or Woody's fellow woodpecker co-stars, Winnie Woodpecker and Knothead & Splinter, which lasted until the third season). Each one have their own supporting casts. Characters Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker (voiced by Billy West) - In this modern update, Woody Woodpecker lives in a treehouse overlooking an apartment building in the big city. He is frequently portrayed as a lazy moocher, often looking for ways to get by without lifting a finger. This does not endear him to his rivals, but Woody doesn't take their resistance lightly. * Buzz Buzzard (Mark Hamill) - A sleazy vulture who is always concocting scams and cons on Woody, though Woody frequently outsmarts him. In this series, Buzz often operates with a sidekick named Tweaky Da Lackey (also voiced by Mark Hamill). * Wally Walrus (Billy West) - A Swedish walrus who lives in the apartment Woody's treehouse overlooks. Woody frequently mooches him for food and generally proves to be a nuisance for him. * Mrs. Meany (Andrea Martin) - The mean landlord who owns the apartment building that Wally and Woody live in. She is another of Woody's frequent adversaries. * Winnie Woodpecker (B.J. Ward) - A female woodpecker who tends to get into her own misadventures. She has a more dignified persona than Woody's. Unlike the original series, Winnie and Woody are best friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. * Knothead and Splinter (E.G. Daily) and (Nika Futterman) - Woody's nephew and niece, who can't help but give their uncle (and anybody else) a hard time. Chilly Willy * Chilly Willy - A silent penguin who lives in the Arctic, though he frequently dreams of living someplace warm like tropical islands and resort beaches. Despite his innocent demeanor, Willy is quite the troublemaker. * Smeadly (Billy West) - A hound dog that is frequently at odds with Chilly Willy, though usually portrayed as more of an authority figure than an antagonist. He is very easygoing and generally does not break his calm demeanor, but Willy always pushes Smeadly's patience to the breaking point. * Major Bull (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Sgt. Hogwash (Blake Clark) - Military officers who operate in a government base, who are plagued by Willy's mischievousness and frequent habit of sneaking into their base. * Maxie the Polar Bear (Rob Paulsen) - One of Willy's friends, though he only makes a few appearances in this series. Episodes Season 1 (1999) Season 2 (2000) Season 3 (2002) Home Media Few DVDs were released in the UK, previously on VHS. The first 13 episodes can now be viewed on Hulu.com. All the 53 episodes were avaliable on Netflix, until they were retired. Referencers # Woody Woodpecker' Is Out on a Shaky Limb". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-11-22. # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/07/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1998-1999/ # https://kidsblockblog.wordpress.com/2011/07/17/fox-kids-saturday-morning-lineups-1999-2000 External links * The New Woody Woodpecker Show on IMDb * The New Woody Woodpecker Show at Keyframe — the Animation Resource Category:Tv shows Category:FOX Category:Boomerang Category:Universal Kids